<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate and flowers by lothya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679918">Chocolate and flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothya/pseuds/lothya'>lothya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothya/pseuds/lothya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor decides to pursue his first crush, it goes south in the sweetest way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate and flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little silly fluffball I had to get out of my chest.<br/>Might even look somewhat unfinished.<br/>Awww.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>...It was a warm late spring evening, one of those with the lazy setting sun kissing the tree tops in red splashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank was sitting on a bench, relaxed, watching the blond android play with Sumo in tall grass. The two hit it off as soon as they’d seen each other and had been glued together for about an hour already; Hank found Sumo’s penchant for androids amusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned, stretched and tried to blow a stray gray strand away from his face, then turned back to his companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- So… the kid fancies dogs, huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yes, Simon seems to be very… affectionate to the animal, - Markus nodded with a soft understanding smile. Simon turned his head briefly to give Markus a meek awed glance. - It’s lucky the dog is eager to return his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yeah, - Hank chuckled. - Sumo is a sucker for a good rub, right, Connor?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning on the tree next to the bench and seemingly lost in his thoughts, Connor didn’t answer immediately; instead, he watched the coin roll over his knuckles back and forth absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- What’s it, Con? You’ve been silent for half an hour, it’s not like you! - Hank’s words finally got to the android, and he dropped the coin on the ground. As he picked it up, he felt both Hank’s and Marcus’ eyes glaze at him, and was very, very glad that his position concealed his yellow-flickering LED from their view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- It’s nothing, - he shrugged, pocketing the coin. - Just… not of us are that lucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately regretted saying that as Hank’s eyes narrowed, locking on him firmly. A sinister grin flourished on the older man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spill it. Who’s the lucky gal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon came back to the bench, holding Sumo by the collar; he wrapped his hands around Marcus, and their cheeks paled briefly at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I’d rather not talk about this, - Connor shook his head. - Sumo, come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank kept grinning as he knelt next to the dog to get it back on the leash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I think you should tell her, - Marcus uttered, running his palm through Simon’s hair. - It would raise your chances at succeeding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yeah, definitely tell her you like her! - Hank nodded enthusiastically and bowed down to scratch his knee. - Put on a nice shirt, get her flowers... some chocolate, maybe? Sweep her off her feet with a kiss... - he rambled on dreamily as the grin on his face grew wilder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor shot a helpless glance at Markus. The android said nothing, but the warmth radiating from his eyes at the sensation of Simon’s hug was the most telling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...They both had to work till late the next day, but when the android rushed out of the precinct hastily at 9 PM it didn't surprise Hank the slightest. "Kids!" - he muttered under his breath watching Connor beat him to the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank sort of had his fingers crossed for the boy, even if it meant they would hang out less; “if you love them, set them free”… all that shit, yeah. Hank was more of “if you love them, put them in a safe box and store away” type. But for Connor, he wanted to at least try to be a better man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pondered on crushing a bar, but ultimately decided to go home. The idea of Connor in his whitest shirt (all his shirts were equally pristine white, to be honest) with a large bouquet of roses blushing at the sight of a girl filled his belly with sweet, cheesy glee akin to a cheap romance comedy. Hell, maybe he should go home and indulge himself shamelessly in a stupid chick flick accompanied with a couple of beers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Hank’s tired brain the plan seemed legit. Giggling like a girl, he grabbed his coat, looking forward to guilty pleasures of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...It took the seasoned cop a can of beer full to get into the right mindset. When the latch on the second can clicked, he finally felt that warm comfortable feeling spread over his body. He didn’t quite understand what the hero’s problem was (he seemed to lack a good… car, or maybe jacket?), but at least the plot was starting to make some sense. There was this guy, who was bad (at twentieth minute Hank finally stopped hoping someone would punch him in the face, getting in terms with the fact that the movie was not action), and then there was a chick who seemed cute enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if Connor’s sweetheart was the same type. With a little push on imagination he could almost…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp, determined knock on the door shook him out of the bliss violently. Hank put the movie on pause, parked his beer and and got up, grumbling:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Coming! For fuck’s sake...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door, and saw something, or rather someone he expected the least: Connor, even more upright and rigid than ever, as if someone stuck a stick up his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Con? Is everything alright? - he asked, noticing Connor’s LED blink red slowly; his face looked almost somber from determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Hank’s eyes fell on the bright blue shirt with obnoxious orange sunflowers the android was sporting; the price tag was still sticking out of the back of the shirt's collar. Belatedly he registered an item Connor was holding in his hand as a slightly wilted red rose. Hank knew the place the flower came from; it pushed weed from its back door after midnight if you knocked the right way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I like you very much, - android stated fiercely, shoving the sad rose and a slightly melted “Snickers” bar into Hank’s hands. And before Hank could object, he was literally swept off his feet: in a swift tango move Connor grabbed him by the waist and planted a rigid peck on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fuck. My. Back, - Hank muttered, puzzled by sudden strength Connor’s lean frame possessed, struggling back into the upright position. - Jeez, Con!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor helped Hank on his feet and retreated into the doorway, rigid, alert, with his LED glowing crimson steadily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- D-do you like my shirt? - he asked with a little stutter in his voice box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I do. But I think white suits you better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I can t-take it off, - Connor’s voice was almost pleading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Get inside, - Hank grabbed android’s shoulder, and ushered him away from the doorframe. He was acutely aware of how lucky he was to have no nosy neighbours right now. - Sit down. Jeez, - Hank muttered looking at the gifts he was bestowed with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both saggy “Snickers” and withering rose reminded him of himself acutely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Is this “Roses are always red in LA”? - he heard Connor’s intrigued voice as he was shoving the now melted mess of a chocolate bar into the garbage bin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yes, and if you say anything, I’ll strangle you, - Hank hissed, returning to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor chuckled. It was a soft staticky sound, akin to human laughter but closer to a soft melodic rattle… Hank loved this cheerful sound very much. He loved it more than anything in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He landed on the couch heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Look, Con. This is not… - he noticed android's shoulders tense immediately. - ...how...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor blinked helplessly, his crimson LED ghosting the movement of his eyelashes. God, his face was pretty; Hank was sure a good number of girls (and guys) would die for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>die for it too, a couple of times he almost did, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was his problem, anyway? He felt terrible; an old, grumpy loner, feeding off Connor’s everything, wallowing in ecstasy of being needed. And just when he thought he had it all, Connor still found another piece of himself to offer him on a silver platter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a weak, sad smile he remembered Marcus talking about going for it and succeeding in the sunlit park. If only it was this easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I… understand you might not feel the same way, - Connor stated quietly, more to himself, his tone lacking its usual upbeat edge. - If my company makes you uncomfortable I’ll…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, just for fuck’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ...how you kiss a girl. - Hank finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hand on Connor’s cheek, prompting a new flutter of red on android’s temple, and caressed a small brown mole on android’s cheekbone, enjoying the soft, meek glow of puppy brown eyes staring back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Can’t do your white skin trick, sorry, - he whispered, planting a soft kiss on Connor’s mouth. He felt Connor relax, following his lead; android’s lips had this rubbery touch, again not quite human, but pleasing nonetheless. Hank didn’t plan to stop there. He pushed, forcing Connor to part his lips, and slipped his tongue inside, tasting the bleach and burned plastic of android's portable forensic lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This must be how it feels to kiss an avid smoker, he chuckled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grazed against Connor’s sensitive tongue; android responded with a loud distorted hiss, and it prompted Hank to back out hastily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hey. I didn’t break you, did I? - he asked, casting a worried glance into Connor’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I’m fine, - Connor’s eyes were half-closed; he was blushing, and Hank wondered if it was an programmed effect or he was putting a conscious effort into it. - Lost control of my voice box for a moment. Sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- It’s alright, - Hank whispered, caressing Connor’s cheek. - Have to be gentle with you, huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Do you still want me to take the shirt off? - Connor murmured, avoiding Hank’s soft gray gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...To hell with everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yes, Con, I’d very much like that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>